Miraculous
by CanisHeroine
Summary: Four superheroes awaken to find themselves in New York City. They are recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. and end up going to a school for heroes. There, the four meet new heroes and friends and one of the four learns she has more powers than she thought. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a Spider-man story and a crossover. Sorry if you don't think this is good.**

Canis' eyes opened and she immediately started to take in her surroundings. They were lying on a cold, hard,concrete floor. There were crates of something surrounding them with only a small opening to get out. It was pretty dark, even with all the crates around them, so Canis guessed that it was night time. Her wolf night vision had been automatically activated so she could see. She turned around to her friends and partners.

"Hey, wake up." Canis gently nudged them. "Wake up."

Her best friend, Hawk, woke up first.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up.

"I'm not too sure myself."

"Ugh." Cat Noir sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around. "Ladybug? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ladybug said. "I only wish I could see."

"Me too." Hawk said.

"Hawk, just use owl powers. You can use all kinds of bird powers." Canis said.

"And how can you see?" Hawk asked her.

"Wolves. Both dogs and wolves can see well in the dark. I have wolf powers. Obviously." She said. "And Cat Noir has cat powers so of course he has night vision."

"I didn't know you had night vision." Ladybug said.

"Some things I keep secret." Canis shrugged.

"So I'm the only who doesn't have the power to see in the dark?" Ladybug asked flatly.

"Yep." Hawk said as his night vision finally turned on.

"Once we're outside though it'll be easier to see." Canis said.

"Take my hand, my Lady. I'll guide you out." Cat said.

The four made their way out of the shelter of boxes. They were in a warehouse. The four found their way out and looked around.T

"Hey, Canis, is that-" Hawk started.

"The Empire State Building." Canis breathed, finishing the sentence.

"We're not in Paris anymore," Ladybug and Cat Noir said together.

Hawk and Canis finished, answering the silent question that the two others had. "We're in New York City."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry about not posting for a long time. I have been extremely busy but I am posting this chapter for you because you were all so patient. (Just please note that I might not post again for a while.)**

"Where is New York City?" Cat asked.

"Halfway around the world." Canis said kind of nervously.

"WHAT?!" Ladybug and Cat Noir exclaimed.

"We somehow ended up halfway around the world in another big city, and we don't know how to get home quite yet." Hawk said quickly. He turned to Canis and started talking quietly. "Can't you do that special thing that goes underground?"

Canis shook her head. "There aren't any areas right around here that are set up to do that. And I don't know where the other ones are." She whispered back.

"Wait. If we're in New York City, then maybe we could get help from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Hawk said.

"What is shield?" Ladybug asked.

"Not shield like armor and a shield. It's an acronym. Though I don't know what it stands for." Canis shrugged.

Suddenly a large, flying machine appeared overhead.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Cat yelled over the roaring of the machine.

"It's the Tricarrier! The home base of S.H.I.E.L.D." Canis called back.

"If we can get up there we can try to get help." Hawk said. The Tricarrier passed and the roar died down so they could talk normally again.

"Hawk, just summon one of those giant birds. We can jump on it and fly up there." Canis said.

Hawk nodded and concentrated. After a minute, the four heroes heard a loud screech and a giant hawk appeared on the horizon, quickly gaining ground(or would it be air?) until it landed beside them. Hawk jumped on the giant bird's neck and Canis jumped on behind him. Ladybug and Cat Noir hesitated.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Canis asked. "Jump on. She's not going to bite."

"All right," Ladybug said a little warily. She jumped onto the back of the hawk, straddling her legs just in front of the bird's wings. Cat hopped on after.

"Here we go." Hawk held the last word for a few seconds then whistled. The bird took off and followed the Tricarrier.

 **So ya, that's my chapter. Hope you guys like it and I will get back with another chapter as soon as I can.**

 **CanisHeroine out.**


End file.
